Carpe Omnious
by BloodySandGirl
Summary: When one only knows being a slave in a cage, what hope is there for trust? None. However, this story is about a young girl who had almost too much trust, and a fire demon who...well I suppose you will just have to read. (Hiei X OC ) M: Lang, Gore, violence and Lime/Lemon (Poss)


_**Carpe Omnious**_

* * *

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

* * *

 **Writer's Notes: ** So Prelude and first chapter in one! Hope you enjoy! I am going to try and update this every other month at the latest. No promises here!

* * *

 **Thanks:** None yet blah~ XD Unless you read this in that case thanks to YOU!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own** _ **Yu Yu Hakusho**_ **/** _ **Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files**_ **.** _ **Yu Yu Hakusho/Yu Yu HVakusho: Ghost Files**_ **belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi; all BloodySandGirl owns is Dae and other original characters...**

* * *

 **Prelude:**

My name is Kalhdaera, but please just call me Daera or Dae because I know my name can be a big mouthful. I was rescued by a weird demon, who ended up taking me home to raise me...because...um...well apparently I'm quite hopeless at it on my own. I grew up with her, Blaryn, who soon became more than just my savior she became my mother...its not like I remembered the other one anyway. I'm an oddity in my pack, all tiny and such with my blonde hair...green eyes...I really do stick out from the others. However this story is not really about me now is it, ah well Momma will get mad if I don't get on with it. This is the story of how a team of spirit detectives helped me and Momma reseal a whole bunch of really bad demons. I suppose its more too...but I guess we will have to figure that out together yes?

So...let us begin...well at the beginning!

* * *

 **Chapter One: Caged but Free**

* * *

 **Song: Cascada - A Never Ending Dream**

* * *

The sound of screams woke me and I quickly jerked to the back of my cage, wide eyed as I looked for the source of the noise. It took me several minutes to put together the flying body parts with the screams _'Are...they being hurt?'_ I could not see well, due to the bright light directly by my cage, but I dared not move closer to try and figure it out. So I sat there as the sounds of an animal grew closer and the men who owned me were ripped to pieces, just shaking as I prayed my own death would be quick. I watched through wide eyes for what seemed like hours but could not have been, as the creature tore my owners apart. It took a long time before it was silent, just the sound of the animal, breathing heavily. As it reared back from its last kill onto its hind legs, it lumbered towards me and I could finally make out its black fur, and bright silver eyes that were locked onto me. I could not help the whimper that escaped my throat, although, I was tired of being hit and I didn't want to hurt anymore.

It was a large creature, I was maybe three foot if I had to guess, but the creature was easily over seven foot tall. I would guess around that height, for one of my...now, dead owners had been well over six, so I had heard. It had large claws that I would call more blade like than some other creatures I had seen over the years of my life. In the dim light of the moon I could scarcely make out much more than that and its ginormous fangs that glinted white as bone.

It stopped close enough I could feel the heat off its large body which now, closer, almost resembled the wolves I had seen once. It growled as it clawed at the door of my cage, which was now my safety, before huffing and turning to run off at an odd pace. I sat there eyes wide as the cage door creaked open, barely daring to breath as I glanced nervously around the small camp.

 _'Why did it let me go...doesn't it want to rip me apart too?'_ I cautiously crept towards the door pushing it open slowly even as I kept on hand glued to pull it closed encase the monster returned.

I was scared but I also wanted out of that cage that I had lived in as long as I could remember. So I hesitantly stepped forward when it appeared that the creature had left for good, when my feet touched the ground I winced. I was still sliced up from the last time I had been out of my cage, it had been to kill some people my owners told me too. Very carefully, I walked to the, tipped over, wagon that I knew held medical supplies inside because I needed to tend my wounds. My owners would have eventually, they usually did anyways but they had yet to do so though, so I needed to do so myself. I shuffled up to the damaged wagon pulling myself up what was now the side but had been the bottom to reach the door.

I was not surprised to see the door was gone leaving a gaping hole that I dropped into without a care. I guess I can be thankful I landed on the old ratted mattress inside, and not in the shattered glass that was almost everywhere else. I carefully wiped away the glass in my path until I found the large bag they kept all the supplies they used on me. There were others they kept like me, but I had been the only one they had taken for the last fight which was not odd. Thankfully I knew something about bandaging myself and it was quick enough work, but now came the scary part. I peeked over the hole left by the door to look around the destroyed camp, and I was grateful nothing seemed alive. So I tugged the bags strap over my shoulder, I would probably need it later on for I had no idea about the world on my own merit.

I slipped down the side, well bottom really, of the wagon to land carefully on the balls of my feet. I then shifted through the men who had owned me belongings, they were dead now after all and would not need them. I gathered up a small bag, stuffing some food into it as I looked for the weapon they made me kill with, it was mine. It had always been mine, or so the men had always said when asked about it or me and that was good enough for me. I could change it into a small charm and did so shoving it deep into one of the pockets of my 'new' coat that was stained with blood.

* * *

 **~?~**

* * *

Small one seem confused as it shuffled on slow two legs from the group of now dead bad smelling demons. Must follow, for it is also small defenseless one who has no claw or tooth to protect it small body that very...human. Followed it as made way through forest seeming to not know where go, I go...leave weak one...own fault die. Growling, cannot leave for it child and child sacred. Sacred to pack. Small one hear growl, must hide from weak eyes, small one more...with nose can tell small one now scared. Not scared before, what change? Growl from within? Must be, small one fear what can not know is me, so must keep eye on small one. Must make sure live in world, small one no hunt. Hunt. Bring food, food bring life...do take with or let alone?

Take with...live with wolves...pack understand...watch first...learn.

* * *

 **~Dae~**

* * *

Something had been following me for the last two days, but other than some animal I could not tell you what it was. It stayed just out of my sight even when I tried to find out what it was, eventually I just gave up and continued on my path. It stayed with me though, and when I ran out of food soon after it started to bring me food...but I had no idea how to cook. So I told it, even if it could not understand, that I had no idea how to make a fire let alone cook something on one. The next night I woke to a warm fire and some kind of animal stretched out across it, weird right but I started to talk to it after that. I'd never gotten to talk so much before, and it was kind of nice even if a little strange to talk into the air. It felt somehow comforting though as me and my unknown companion carried on like that, I even got good at finding wood.

As the days wore on I was thankful I had taken the bag from the wagon with me as my bandages needed to be changed every couple days. After nearly a week with my forest friend I collapsed while gathering wood, and it did not surprise me me very much. I lay there feeling like I was on freezing despite the fact it was warmer today than it had been, and I was miserable. I heard something shuffling around in the trees near me, but before it got close enough for me to see my vision went black. I woke probably only minutes later when a soft whine pulled me back to wakefulness and I groaned even as I reached out. When my hand sunk into warm fur I slowly opened my eyes to see a large black wolf, I tried to scoot away but could not move.

I was scared of this unknown creature, this wolf that appeared tame as any animal I had ever seen but I knew it could kill me. Silver eyes stared into my own that I was told were a soft green color, and that fear slowly slipped away. Slowly the fur I was still touching rippled to be replaced by tanned skin, and a woman soon crouched beside me.

"I am Blaryn...and I shall not hurt you little one." For some reason she did not scare me now, and I realized she had been my friend all this time, my forest friend.

"Kal...dae...ra..." She frowned before she scooped me up to her naked chest resting her lips against my forehead.

"You have a fever..." Without another word she was standing and I closed my eyes because the world had spun with her fast movements. A odd chuckle sounded under my ear that was pressed to her shoulder "I am sorry little one...I will try to set you down as soon as I am able." Then we were moving and I just kept my eyes closed, I think I drifted off again because when I woke I was somewhere else. A stone wall was all I could see even as I felt heat all around me, and when I rolled onto my back I could see more of where I was. A circular...roof of some sort of stone was above my head and a low fire burned near what I could only guess was the opening. I mean I could feel a slight breeze from that direction but it just looked like some black hole from where I lay.

I had managed to sit up, even if I was shaky, and used the wall near me to prop myself so I would not fall over. It was not long before the woman that had appeared showed herself again, although this time she was clothed. I was curious where she had found her cloths but when I tried to talk I found my throat was sore.

"Now now little one, do not worry..." She walked with a strange animal grace towards me, more of a lopping pace than anything I had seen before. When she crouched before me with a bowl in hand I tried to smile and she laughed in a deep voice I found pleasing. "I shall help you eat little one, you will need your strength if you are to go with me...but don't talk just yet." Her scolding tone was soft but I felt no bad intention behind it only a feeling I had never known, one of comfort. When I nodded she smiled at me, that is before she started to feed me slow and small bites of the strange food. It was thick but unlike what my owners had feed me it tasted wonderful and was quickly filling me up. That too was a new feeling, being full that is, for it was not something I had ever experienced before.

I found I like the sensation, as I was coming to like my unusual forest friend...Blaryn, she was a wolf who...comforted. She comforted me and I was not sure if she realized just how nice, even rare such a feeling was for me. She did not talk while she feed me, we just watched one another and I was happy with that as well. After she had made sure I had ate my fill she went back to the fire where I noticed some sort of pot was hanging.

"Whats that?" My voice was scratchy but it worked now and I was rather proud of that fact.

"The soup, it is a broth of sorts I made from a deer I captured and killed." Deer...I had seen that animal before, but had not ate one of them until now and I found I was okay with eating it. Well I mean I had always thought of the creatures as these beautifully but harmless things of importance. I'd never been allowed to eat one, so I had always thought there was some reason but I knew now there was not. She would not have allowed me to eat one if it was something I was not allowed to do, or at least that was my thought.

"You are my forest friend...yes?" She laughed then as she finished filling the bowl only to return to my side and sit near me.

"Yes...we can figure out everything later though little one." Little one, that term was a endearment of some sort but I did not know the reason behind it unless it was because I was so small.

* * *

 **~Daera: One week later~**

* * *

The thing that had followed me turned out to have a human form as well as that of what I called my forest friend. Right now I was on her back, which was how we traveled, going to her home if I was to believe what she told me. I did believe her, she had saved me after all and could not possibly want me as a slave or such when she could hunt so well. She ran much faster than I could even when in her human form, so she carried me after giving me what she had called a bath. I really had not liked the cold water that I had been dumped into, or the foul smelling stuff she called soap. Apparently it had been to get rid of bugs though and I did stop itching after, so...I guess, I was okay with it this one time.

We traveled, and although she did not talk much she was a lot better than my other owners had ever been. I was a slave, I would always be a slave, my dead owners had told me this, so I guess wolf-thing was my new owner. When I asked her about it though she always said I was free, now, but I did not understand this idea of being free. Finally, after me asking Master what she wanted, she'd told me I was going to be her daughter not anyone's slave. Not ever again would I be a slave, we had talked a bit that time and I tried to figure out how I was supposed to feel about it; Being someone's daughter that is, and no longer someone's property or slave, she did not even want me to kill anymore.

She had mostly stopped talking after that but it had not been the silence of the cage at night, but peaceful. I had curled into her furred neck for warmth because the woods were a really cold place this time of the year. Snow had started falling when I heard the howls and the wolf woman moved faster now almost excited in her steps. Only moments later we stepped into a clearing and I could not help but gasp in surprise at the wonder before me. A large temple like building made of some sort of stone dominated the center most part of the clearing at first glance. It was made of a smooth looking pale blue material that seemed to shine in the glow of lanterns that littered the area. She crouched and I slid from her back my feet landing on soft grass and dirt even as I tried to figure out where we were. As she slipped into her human form my hand grabbing at hers in unease even as she smiled softly down at me.

People and wolves, of all ages and colors started to move toward us with a excited light to their eyes. She let out a low growl crouching in front of me defensively and I could not understand why she protected me. They all stopped like they were frozen in place heads bowed or pressed to the ground even as I saw their curious looks at me.

"The girl is **MINE** , she will be raised among us as **MY** daughter." Howls sounded around us then and she smiled "Mari and Ven you will help me get my child settled in while I update you both to tell the entire pack, later." She turned to me still in that crouch "So, little one...tell us your name...I am Blaryn but you may call me Mother or any such word that you wish."

"Kaldaera..." I spoke softly and the group around us watched patiently. "I like Daera better though..." She, Blaryn, smiled as she touched my cheek with gentle hands and I could not help but smile back as she pulled me into a hug.

"My daughter Daera!" She stood up with me in her arms, a toothy grin in place as the group converged on us all excitedly talking as I buried my head in her shoulder. She strode, naked mind you, through the crowd answering questions as she went with a man and woman following us. She stopped before the temple with a soft smile holding one hand up and silence descended again just like that. "I was shown something in our darkest time, I was shown a small helpless little girl with courage and power." Her voice carried well and I peeked over my shoulder at the group who watched us expectantly, and almost reverently. "She shall be your Princess...but also to all of us...our Priestess!" Howls, yips and excited growls sounded in the area but this time they did not make me nervous because I was confused.

"I will be what, Momma?" The words rolled easily off my tongue and silence descended again on the mixed group around us. She smiled, though, I feared she would be angry, and it was almost a indulgently happy smile.

"I will teach you and show you all of that very soon my little one." Such soft words from someone who had just stopped a mix of wolves and people in their tracks with just a growl, but I believed them and simply smiled back at...my new mother. _'I don't remember my real mom...but Blaryn...mom's are supposed to make you feel safe...and she does.'_ I cuddled back against her neck as she turned back towards the large temple looking building so I was looking out over the group of people. Most seemed to have changed to their human forms, and if they were not dressed they were quickly doing so. It looked like mostly tents filled the rest of my new home, but as I looked around I saw a few large wooden structures. While everything was simple it was also beautiful, for when we passed a tent I was able to touch it and much to my surprise found the material was very soft.

"Momma...what is that?" She paused and looked at the tent I was speaking of with a soft chuckle before she ducked into one of the larger tents nearby. She sat me down with a small lopsided smile as she pulled on some cloths that were nearby while I waited for my answer. "Its really soft..."

"Its made from a type of dear in our nearby woods, we are careful to not over hunt them though." She ducked her head out of the tent where the two who had followed waited "Bring me some small girl's cloths for Daera..." She paused and looked over her shoulder at me.

"You kill them?" She slipped back to me then to sit in front of me before touching my cheek in that way I was starting to associate with her.

"Only to survive...and we always try to go after the old or wounded." Such a different concept that I had learned from the men who'd kept me locked in a cage all my own, I did not understand. I told her as much and she laughed softly "We use every part of the ones we kill, well...we use every part of anything we kill or gather." She waited then while I stood there thinking over her words, which took me some time long enough the woman had joined us. "Mari...will be your...guard when I am not able to be with you...let us get you dressed in cloths that shall fit." The woman, Mari was plain with brown hair and eyes but she also had this soft feeling about her I liked instantly. They helped me pull on underwear, which were something new to me before they helped me into a simple dress. It felt a bit big on me and fell almost to my feet but was a soft white material I really liked as I rubbed my hands over it.

"Its like the deer..." They both laughed even while Bl-no...Momma, even while momma brushed my hair back into what she called a braid. "Its so soft! I like it!"

"All of your cloths will be made with soft materials, your room will be in the temple itself and as our Priestess as well as My daughter, you will only get the best." She had apparently finished with my hair and turned me setting me in her lap as Mari sat beside her. "Your..." She took a deep breath "You my little one are human where it counts...and you will also attend human school. I wish for you to live as normal a life as I can make for you, but this will always be your home...no matter what."

"What does that mean...human school?"

"I will stay with you during the week as will Mari, and we shall come home for weekends and holidays." Mari smiled softly at me even as Momma grinned that grin I was starting to call wolfish.

"O-Okay!" They both laughed softly but I had so many questions "Who are you here Momma? Who is Mari and what is this place?!"

"Calm down little one..." Momma laughed even as Mari smiled softly at me and I just huffed crossing my arms.

"Daera...your mother will need some time to explain everything to you, because those questions require answers you may not be ready for." Mari's soft voice made me pause even as I wanted to huff again, but then she touched my cheek softly. It was different from Momma's touch, it was soothing or maybe calming and I was willing to give them some time.

* * *

 **~Short Fun Blarin POV~**

NOT THERE CAT, WAS BAD KITTY! It chased small one, play why would small one call it play? Cat BAD! I good! Want small one play with me! Even when I whine small one like cat better, stupid cat! Kill cat! I WILL WIN SMALL ONE FROM STUPID SMELLY CAT!

Ooops...small one looking this way...must go hide so not know I growl at stupid cat...hate-cat must-hide quick!


End file.
